You're The One
by Lozenger12
Summary: Nora is happy. She has a boyfriend/guardian angel, an awesome best friend, and her 16th is coming up which is being planned by said boyfriend and best friend. life is good and no abnormal stuff has occurred recently. what could go wrong . . . right?
1. Chapter 1

**You're The One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hush, hush not matter how much i wish i did.**

**This is my first ever fanfic and sorry if the chaps are too short and if the spelling and grammar is crap please forgive me!  
**

**Chapter 1:**

_**Nora's POV:**_

_Flash forward_

I was running through a dark tunnel in an old run down warehouse on the outskirts of Delphic Seaport. I sprinted as fast as my extremely long legs would allow. Someone, no, some_thing _was chasing me I could hear his footsteps getting louder, and louder, and . . . closer. I saw a dim light, marking the end of the tunnel and I made my legs carry just that little bit faster.

I heard my pursuer suddenly fall slightly behind, whether that was because I was faster than him (which I highly doubted), he gave up on me because I was near the end of the tunnel (I also highly doubted this), he wanted me to see who or what was at the end, or, he wanted who or what was at the end to see me.

I kept running at the same speed and reached the end of the tunnel. I saw a dark, bloodied figure hanging from the ceiling upside down, wrapped in chains. A sudden realization hit me and I was shocked beyond belief (which was pretty hard to do since I learnt the truth about angels of all kinds – whether it be fallen, guardian or otherwise – being real).

"P…Patch?"

_End flash forward_

**3 days earlier**

We were at school and it was lunch time. Vee, Patch and I were sitting in our usual spot (when it's not too cold or raining) under the old oak on the outskirts of the outside eating area. I was sitting in Patch's lap leaning my back and head into his chest, he, in turn, was leaning his back against the old oak with his hands around my waist and Vee was lying down on her stomach by our feet reading _Never Bite a Boy on the First Date_ for English.

"So Angel, got anything special planned for your sweet 16th?" Patch said with his always cocky half smile. Patch is my boyfriend and guardian angel, literally, he saved my life, well, he brought me back to life after I threw myself off the rafter in the gym but either way I am alive today because of him.

"Yeah we gotta plan you the best birthday bash of the millennium!" Vee shouted excitedly. Vee's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. We don't keep any secrets from each other (well except from the fact that angels are real and Patch is one) and trust each other completely. Well . . . mostly.

"I don't really want anything really anything big, just hanging out with you guys is fine." I said, and it was true, I liked nothing more than hanging around with those two, except maybe hanging around with my mum, she works a lot and I don't really see her very much.

"Absolutely NO WAY! I am NOT going to be the third wheel on your birthday, the rest of the year is enough thanks, I need a break." Vee said very seriously.

"Yea Angel, plus your only 16 once, make the most of it, go all out, or in other words, let Vee and I organize it, I promise it'll be the best party you've ever been to." Patch said grinning like a dork as he put the idea into Vee's head. I looked at him with a _your not serious! _look.

"OMG YES!" Vee exclaimed "Leave it to us and I promise you won't regret it!" Vee gave me _The Face_ she knew I couldn't resist.

I sighed "Ok fine, but nothing that's too over the top and please don't invite the whole school AGAIN Vee, please." She invited the whole school to her 12th and 13th birthdays.

"You drive a hard bargain there, but you've got yourself a deal. Now Patch we only have two days to plan this so we have to be organized." Vee smiled so wide it was scary and Patch just gave me a _now that wasn't so hard now was it_ smile. I rolled my eyes and leaned my back deeper into his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Vee was talking in the background. The bell rang and signaled the end of lunch, Vee closed her book and put it back into her bag and we all moved to our next class, _biology._

_**A/N: well i hoped you liked it and i hope you review cause i'm not gonna update til i get at least 3 reviews *crosses arms over chest, turns away and sticks chin up in the air. then turns head back and pokes tongue out*  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own hush, hush so please don't sue me!

thanx to everyone who reviewed ur the best!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Patch had just left to go plan my big 16th and Dorothea the housekeeper went home about an hour ago so I was now home alone, and it was about tea time so I went to the kitchen to see what we had in the fridge. I found what I guessed used to be leftover roast once upon a time and decided that its time in the fridge had come to an end. I put it in the trash can, pulled out the garbage bag and went to put it in the big trash can outside.

I had just put the lid on the big trash can when I got that icey tingle down the back of my spine, I get that feeling every time someone, or some_thing_'s watching me. I looked around, wondering who would be around the farmhouse this time of night (or at all). It wouldn't be Dorothea, she went home ages ago, and it wasn't Patch, he only left for Vee's ten minuets ago, and that's how long it takes to get there from my house, plus Vee wouldn't let him go home for at least five hours, or until they had most of the party sorted.

I didn't see anyone there although I _knew_ someone was watching. The feeling was unnerving, so I quickly walked back to the house, went back to the kitchen and sifted through the fridge again looking for something eatable, when my eyes fell upon last night's stir fry. I decided to have some rice with it too so it took a while to get my dinner ready.

After I finished my dinner and washed up, I did my some of my English homework and decided I deserved some luxury time, so I went upstairs and had a shower. When I had finished washing my hair I turned the shower off, dried off, got dressed and went back downstairs to watch some TV.

When I got downstairs I walked into the living room and turned on the plasma. It was Friday night so there were some good movies on, there was an _Underworld_ marathon on so I decided to watch that. Since it was already about halfway through the first movie I decided to make popcorn, but as I walked down the hall towards the kitchen, I noticed a letter had been slid beneath the door. I looked at it to see who it was addressed to, but it was blank. I decided to open it anyway.

_He'll come for you once you turn 16. Get away, as far as possible. He won't stop until he has you, you are what he desires most in this world._

_RUN!_

I sprinted to my room where my phone was on charge and called Patch right away. He answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey Angel, what's up?"

"Patch, I just received a letter and I think you should see it, like, right now!"

"I'll be there in five." He said before he hung up.

That was the first time I was glad that Patch had no regards for the law, but I was worried because I knew that it would take at least two minuets to convince Vee to let him go. Still he got to my house in three minuets anyway, which was a new record and smashed the old one. I opened the front door and he was up the porch steps in one big step and I let him inside, then closed the door behind him.

"I'm glad you got here so quickly but, how did you do it? No matter how fast you drive you couldn't get here that quickly." I asked curiously. Patch had a black motorbike, I don't know which kind it was, all I can tell you that it was fast. It was even faster when he was driving it with me on the back. But there was still no way he could make the – normally – ten minute drive from Vee's to mine in three minutes.

"The beauty of wings Angel, I ditched my bike a block from Vee's and flew the rest of the way here." _Of course he did_, I thought "So Angel, you said you had a letter that I _really _needed to see."

"Oh yea, ah, here." I said reaching into my pocket to pull out the letter. He read it very carefully, studying the handwriting was my guess, then he said.

"Do you have any idea who sent this to you or who the letter is talking about?" he asked.

"No, sorry, but earlier, about ten minuets after you left, I went to put the rubbish in the trash can outside and I felt as if someone was watching me. I didn't see anyone and nothing happened to me so I just came back inside."

"When did you find the letter?"

"Five minuets ago."

He stood there a while in thought "Well there's not really anything I can do for now since you don't know who sent the letter." He said while stroking his chin in thought, as he often did.

"That's ok, so how's the party planning going?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Uh-uh Angel, top secret, need to know only, Vee has kinda turned it into a surprise party." He said smirking wildly, but there was a hidden worry behind that smile and I knew it was because he was worrying about what the letter had said.

"Vee and surprise in the same sentence make for a very, very dangerous mix."

"Just be glad you didn't let Vee plan this party on her own, I can't tell you how big it would be if I wasn't there tying her down. I've made some serious changes to everything."

"Such as?" I asked, knowing I was pushing my luck.

He tapped his nose with his finger "Like I said, need to know." He said giving me his secret grin.

I sighed deeply making him laugh then he put on his dark smile and stared at me eagerly.

"What is it now?" I asked with suspicious curiosity.

"I think we should take that letter seriously," he said, his smile growing wider. "so I think I better stay here for the night, just to make sure nothing happens." His smile grew into a lopsided smirk and he pulled me close to him, wrapping his hands around my waist.

"I think that could be arranged." I said smirking just as much as he was, until his smile grew even more and he brought his lips down to mine, kissing me passionately.

"So . . . I'll just go get the guest room prepared for you then shall I?" I asked him, once we both pulled back for air.

That earned me another lopsided smile "I think that we should stay as close as possible incase something bad happens, then again, me. You. Alone. In the same room. Something's bound to happen, though I wouldn't call it bad." He grinned like a moron and I gave him a playful slap on the cheek.

"Don't go getting any dark ideas, nothing's gonna happen . . . much." That made his grin widen and I turned away and walked up the stairs to my room with him following close behind.

* * *

**A/N: thanx for reading and if you don't keep reading and reviewing than *sticks out tounge* you! anyway please review and keep reading ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own hush, hush.

thanx 4 all of the reviews guys it fuels me, by the way I have redone the ending to chap 2 cause i didn't like it and hope you like this one better, i do. Anyway on with the story . . .

**

* * *

Chapter 3:**

I woke up with Patch's arms around my waist, he was already awake and when I shifted he pulled me closer and kissed me on the forehead.

"Good morning Angel." He said.

"Good morning Charlie." I said with a small smile on my face after seeing the big grin I got for my _Charlie's Angels_ quote.

"Nice hair." He said with a certain smugness. I got up and ran to my bathroom softly slamming the door behind me. I took one look in the mirror before pulling my comb through my hair, then I splashed some cold water on my face before opening the door and walking out of my bathroom.

Patch had waited for me on the edge of my bed with a fake sorry look on his face, I just put on my pretend angry face and gestured for him to follow me downstairs. He jumped off of the bed and caught me just as I was about to walk down the stairs, he lifted me into his arms, bridal style, and jumped, clearing the stair case in one leap.

"Show off." I said.

"Only for you Angel." He replied.

He walked towards the kitchen with me still in his arms. "I can walk ya know." I said as he smiled at me.

He cocked and eyebrow "You really want me to put you down?" he asked with fake hurt. We both new the answer to that, so I just relaxed in his arms.

When we reached the kitchen he put me down softly and said "So . . . what'll it be?" as he picked up and spun a frying pan around by the handle.

I didn't want him to go to any trouble so I just said anything would do. He went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs, some bacon and the block of butter. While he prepared breakfast I set the table and poured us some orange juice.

When we finished breakfast Patch said "I'll wash, you dry."

I nodded and stood up taking the dishes over to the sink. We didn't really talk about anything while we did the dishes, but when we finished Patch said "Well, I'd better go because Vee said if I wasn't at her house by 9:00am on the dot, she wouldn't listen to my opinion anymore, and _trust me_, we both want my opinion." And I started walking him down the hall.

As we reached the door I looked at the old grandfather clock standing in the hall, it was already 8:56am "Fly my Pretty!" I said, that made him give me a smirk, a snigger and a cocked eyebrow. We said our goodbyes and exchanged kisses before he was on his way.

When he was gone I went back into the living room and turned on the TV, not much was on except for Saturday morning cartoons, so I turned it off and started reading my novel for the individual novel study in English. I was reading _Vampire Academy_ the first book of six in the _Vampire Academy series_, Vee had suggested that I read it because she was really (and I mean REALLY) into vampires at the moment. Even though I wasn't a vampire fanatic like Vee, I actually really liked the book.

I read the first ten chapters then looked at the clock on the VCR and saw that it was already 2:15pm, so I decided to go out to have some lunch. I wanted to call Vee and Patch to ask them if they wanted to come with me, but I knew that I'd be pushing my luck, Vee wouldn't let Patch go again until they had finished all the planning for my birthday, which was in two days, and they had probably already had lunch anyway.

I sighed but texted Vee anyway. I had to wait about three seconds before I got a reply and to my surprise it said:

_Awesome idea, we haven't eaten anything yet because we were too busy planning ur party so we didn't eat, come over to mine and we'll go out to the Deli they do the awesomest hot chips! Ok c u soon._

_p.s. if your not here within twelve minuets I c some muscle on your boy's arms that looks quite tasty =D xoxo._

I walked out the door, being sure to lock it behind me, got in my car and went on my way to Vee's.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked the latest so please review cause it make me type faster which make me update more fasterer and more betterer ^_^ and if you don't update u don't get none o' my mellon bread =P


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** we all know that i don't own hush, hush so get off my back! No seriously, you're too heavy!

he he I made a funny ^_^ anyway i don't really have anything else to say except thanks for all the reviews you guys are awesome! so on with the story. . .

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

I got to Vee's in eleven minuets and we all got into Vee's car (with me and Vee in the front and Patch all squished up in the back), then we were on our way to the Deli.

When we got there, there weren't many people there, just one other group of people that I recognized as some of my _sort of friends_. Sitting closest to where we were standing was Dave, who was pretty tall and very skinny with dark brown hair wearing a light blue T-shirt with a picture of Pikachu on it, and black jeans. His parents moved here from Italy a few years before he was born. Next to him was Jay, quite a bit smaller than Dave and not quite as skinny (then again almost no one was as skinny as Dave), with light brown hair wearing a green T-shirt with Mario on it, and very baggy sweats. He's the closest thing I have to a neighbor and I've known him since I was three years old. Across from them sat Kate, we were pretty good friends when we had both just started primary school. She was slightly smaller then Jay but as skinny as Dave and wore a plain black T-shirt and dark blue jeans.

I gave them a wave and received three smiles in return, Kate gestured for our group to go sit with them, I gave Vee and Patch a questioning look and they both smiled and nodded. "I'll go order for us, you guys go grab our seats." Patch said

"Sounds good to me, you've trained him well." Vee said as she put her hands together and bowed to me. I just smiled and rolled my eyes, then we made our way over to sit with Dave, Jay and Kate.

"We haven't spent much time with each other for ages." I said to all of them as I sat down.

"Yea I know." Jay exclaimed "We'll have to catch up more often."

"What's the point of that? We'll have less to talk about." Dave said with a smile that made me smile too.

"Hey, you know it's gonna be Nora's 16th birthday tomorrow, do ya wanna come?" Vee said as an open invitation to all three. "I organized it all by myself" I gave her a look. "Yea, yea I know, Patch helped too. Not much, he mostly just took out some of the funner stuff." She said with an overly loud voice so that Patch could hear, that made him look over and smirk at us.

"Yea cool I'd love to come, what cha doing to celebrate?" Kate asked.

"Yea Vee, what are we doing to celebrate?" I said hoping to get at least a clue as to what was going to happen at my party.

"Spoilers," she said to me then turned to Kate. "I'll text you the details later." She smirked like a Cheshire cat and slumped further down her seat.

Just then Patch came over with our order and we sat together talking about something to do with _Full Metal Alchemist_ and _Cardcaptors, _then we parted way as it was already 3:30pm. When we got to Vee's I gave her a hug and got back into my car then drove back to the farmhouse with Patch tailing me on his motorbike (he convinced Vee that they'd planned for long enough today).

When we got to the house I pulled the car up into the driveway and Patch parked on the side of the road. We met up halfway up the path to the house and Patch walked me to the front door, which was slightly ajar.

Patch pushed me behind him and stood in front of me protectively as we slowly edged our way inside. It was quiet, nothing out of the ordinary and we couldn't hear a sound. I looked at the table next to the front door, there was a set of car keys in the key bowl. The keys had a small bead keychain that I remember making when I was eight.

"Mum?" I called out to the seemingly empty house and Patch slapped his hand across my mouth as soon as the word left my mouth and gave me an _are you STUPID?_ look.

"Surprise!"

* * *

**A/N:** YAAAAAAAY! It's a Cliffie, it's a Cliffie, lolololololololololol anyway hope I'm not too evil for ya and don't forget to review or i shall be complied to write more cliffies and way shorter chapters AND I won't update as quickly either *sticks out toung* so you better review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **again with the i don't own nothing.

Ima so so happy i gota so many reviews! lol anyway thanx for all of you who have reviewed so far and if you keep going so do i ^_^ on with the chapter

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

My mum descended the stairs and gave me a big hug. "Happy before birthday sweetie." She said with a big smile.

"I thought you were selling houses out of state." I said hugging her back tightly. I was so happy that my mum made it home for my birthday, I nearly forgot Patch was there.

"Yea I was, but I convinced my boss to let me come home early." She said happily. "So what do you have planned for your birthday? Anything special?"

"You'll have to ask him," I said nodding and turning towards Patch who had moved behind me to avoid the bear hug my mum gave me when she came down the stairs. "or Vee, for me it's a _need to know_ situation." I said as I crossed my arms, rolled my eyes and, pouted a little. This made Patch's crooked half smile appear and I could tell he was holding back a laugh because he snickered a little.

"Oh, ok well then tonight, if you don't have any other plans, we can have a mother daughter night in."

I looked towards Patch and he said "I'll pick you up at 10:30am tomorrow." He gave me a smile and a kiss, said a polite goodbye to my mum, and was out the door. I waved at him just before he pulled away, then turned back to mum.

"Popcorn and a movie marathon?" I asked.

"Plus manicures and facials." My mum said as we walked into the kitchen. On the kitchen table there was a blue plastic bag, mum opened it and took out its contents. It contained a couple of facial masks and god knows how much nail polish, there were at least twelve shades of blue alone.

We got straight into it, putting some nail polish and facial masks on each other, I chose a nice fluro blue nail polish and a mask of nearly the same colour that said _Blueberry and Peppermint_, where as mum chose a vibrant red nail polish and a green mask that said _Spearmint and Brazil Nut._

When our nail polish had dried and our masks had been peeled off it was 6:42pm. We decided it was time to order pizza, extra pepperoni for me and no anchovies for mum, but because we lived at least a mile from the next house, we had to pick it up at the shop. Mum said she'd go get it while I picked out some movie's and made the popcorn.

I went up the stairs and into my room where most of the DVD's are kept. I had just opened my bedroom door when I stopped dead in my tracks, I looked out of my window and saw a dark figure standing there. They were only there for a moment, but a letter was jammed under the closed window.

I crossed my room in 2 milliseconds, opened the window slightly, took the letter, then slammed the window shut and locked it.

I sat on my bed and opened the unaddressed letter and started reading.

_Your nearly out of time, you have to get out NOW! He is coming for you and he's closer to you than you know. Trust me, you don't want him to get you, you must run far away and never stop running._

_If you don't HE WILL GET YOU!_

I sat there in shock for a while, what was I going to do? I could've called Patch. I _should've_ called Patch, but that would mean no more girls night in and mum isn't home very often – plus the fact that she came home for ME for MY birthday – so I couldn't ruin that for her. Nothing bad happened when I get the other letter last time, so nothing would happen this time . . . hopefully.

I put the letter on my bedside table and went over to the DVD case. I searched through all of them and picked a couple of movies and a TV series (the three _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies – mum's favourite – and the first season of _Moonlight – my favourite._)

I went down stairs and started making the popcorn. When it was about three quarters popped, mum opened the front door and walked into the kitchen. "Did you pick something good to watch?" mum asked as she set her handbag on the kitchen counter.

"Yep, I got your favourite."

"Great! I'll go put these on the coffee table, set up the movie and you can come join me once you put LOTS of icing sugar on the popcorn." She smiled at me sweetly and went off into the living room.

I knew how much mum liked her icing sugar, because when she makes popcorn all you can see is icing sugar, if you want the popcorn, you have to dip your hand in the icing sugar and grab it when you feel a lump.

I finished popping and icing the popcorn (nowhere near as much as mum does) and went into the living room, placed the popcorn next to the pizzas and sat down next to mum.

When I looked at the TV the menu for the first _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movie was on the screen. I grabbed the remote, pressed play and me and mum curled up next to each other getting to spend some rare mother daughter bonding time with each other.

When the movies and TV series were finished I helped clean up the pizza and popcorn (which had gone everywhere) and looked at the clock. It was 3:26am so I told mum I was going to bed, went up into my room and closed the door behind me.

I looked into my room, a dark figure (which looked like the one that jumped off the roof outside my bedroom window earlier) was standing by my bedside table looking at the letter. I filled my lungs with air but he was over to me with his hand on my mouth just before I let I could let it out in a bloodcurdling scream. "Shhh Nora, it's just me." I COULDV'E SLAPPED HIM!

* * *

**A/N: its a cliffie cliffie cliffie cliffie, it's a cliffie, a cliffie yes it is. lolololololol i like the anoying tune this is sung with, it make my friend go crazy! =P anyway the usual, you know read, review and repeat.**

**sorry i was a little late updating this chap i promise it will most likely happen again *evil smiley face***


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I know i don't own hush hush but u don't, apparently, so I don't own it there, happy? yes? good.

sorry it took longer to update this one cause i couldn't get the ending right but it's up now so please don't kill me! here you go then . . .

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

"Patch don't scare me like that!" I said as I held my hand over my heart that was beating too fast. I walked over to my dresser, grabbed a medicine bottle and shook out two iron pills (I'm anemic). I swallowed them then walked over and grabbed the water off my bedside table taking a giant mouthful.

"I read the letter." He said blankly. We just stared at each other for a while. "When did you get it?"

"When mum went to get pizza at around 7pm I came up here to pick out some DVDs and I saw a dark figure standing outside my window that was closed on the letter. They looked at me then jumped off the roof."

"Why didn't you call me? What if he hurt you? What if he took you? What if he–" He couldn't finish his sentence and he sounded sad and hurt because I didn't tell him sooner, but he also sounded relieved that I was ok.

"I'm sorry, I really am it's just . . . it's just that mum isn't home very often and I wanted to spend some time with her. Anyway nothing happened anyway so you don't have to worry about me." He turned away from me and I walked over and put my hand on he shoulder. "Look I really am sor–," he swung around so quickly I nearly lost my balance and brought his lips to mine with a firery passion I had never experienced before. When he pulled back I realized I had been pinned up against the wall and he put his hands on either side of my face, looking me straight in the eyes with worry.

"I have to worry about you, I want to worry about you, not because I'm your guardian angel, but because I care about you! If something had happened to you . . ." he couldn't finish that sentence and the worry and sadness in his voice made me feel guilty.

"I am _really_ sorry. Next time I'll call you without hesitation." I said trying to make him feel better . . . it didn't. It just made things worse.

"What do you mean _next_ time? There isn't gonna be a _next_ time!" My comment just made him angrier.

"Why are you so angry, nothing happened and we don't even know if he's not hu–" I started when a sudden realization hit me. "Patch, do you know something about who's sending these letters or who they say is coming after me?" He looked away from me, not daring to look into my eyes.

"I'll see you later, Happy Birthday." And with that, he stormed to my window, threw it open (so hard I was lucky it didn't break) then leaped out of it.

I ran to the window, closed it, and locked it. I jumped onto my bed and cried myself to sleep. Patch had a really bad temper and, although I didn't say it to his face, he scared me sometimes. But the thing that scared me the most was that he was keeping something from me, I didn't know what, but it made me worried, confused, and scared.

I woke up several times during the night and decided to get up when I woke up at 6:30am. I changed out of the cloths I fell asleep in, and put on some baggy black track pants, a white tank top, and a light blue hoodie. I slipped on my Roxy slippers and headed downstairs.

Mum was still asleep (not that it was a surprise, I had only been asleep for about 3 hours) so I went downstairs and turned on the TV with the volume down low. Sunday morning TV sucks! There's absolutely nothing on, so I turned on the DVD player and replayed the first series of _Moonlight_ that wasn't taken out last night. I curled up on the couch and watch it, until (without realizing) I slowly started to drift into an undisturbed sleep.

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked it, it took me ages to get it right, so u better be greatful! lol jokes, but seriously if you're not i will smother you in your sleep *smiles sweetly* anyway you know the drill read and review, i won't update till i get at least 28 reviews, which also gives me time to write the actual chapter, i have it nearly done already but cant get the ending right. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own hush, hush. you'd think after 7 chapter lawers would know this already! *sigh* oh well on with the story

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

It was 8:45am before I was awoken by a gentle shake on my shoulder. I looked up to see my mum standing in front of me with a soft smile on her face and one hand on my shoulder, the other had a plate of pancakes – with maple syrup and whipped crème on top – in it. It was a birthday tradition in my family to have pancakes for breakfast.

"Happy birthday Hunnie."

"Thanks mum, they look great." My mood had finally picked up and after eating my birthday pancakes, I was back to normal. Well, as normal as I get.

After I had gotten up to do the dishes, mum grabbed the plate from my hands and told me to go get ready for my big party.

Just as I was about to go up the stairs, there was a knock on the door. I backtracked down the hall and opened the front door.

"Happy birthday Slim!" Said Joe, he was my dad's best friend and helped me and mum a lot after he died. He calls absolutely EVERYONE Slim. He's a tall, muscular, T-shirt tan kinda guy with short black hair and hazel eyes. His son, Kaine, who was only a couple of years older than me, was standing beside him. After all the time we spent together while my mum and Joe were concentrating on 'grown-up things', we became fast friends. He has dark black hair and sapphire eyes, he's taller than his dad and stands at about six foot two or three. You can tell that he works out by the muscles that showed through his T-shirt.

Kaine gave me a smile and said "Yea, happy birthday Shortie." He said as he passed me a small package. His smile reminded me of Patch's in a way, though his was less full of himself and more . . . kind.

"Thanks, but stop with the Shortie comments, I'm not short! You're just tall!" I said as I stuck my tongue out at him and took the parcel happily. This made them both laugh and I invited them in.

"So what ya got planned for your party?" Joe asked as he nudged me with his shoulder.

"I don't know, it's a surprise, or so says Vee." I replied. The realization had just hit me, I hadn't invited Kaine to my party. "Hey," I said as I turned to face Kaine. "Do you wanna come? I don't know the details, but when Patch gets here at 10:30am," _If he gets here_ I thought to myself because of his weird behavior earlier this morning. "I'm sure he can tell you all about it. He was, after all, on the two people planning committee."

This made Kaine smile in a playful kinda way. "FINALLY! I didn't think you were going to ask, but it's a bit short notice isn't it? I won't have any time to get ready!" He was stumbling around dramatically as the three of us walked down the hall towards the kitchen where mum was.

That entitled him to a playful, friendly punch on the shoulder, and he just grinned like the fool he is.

Mum was sitting at the kitchen table reading today's paper when we walked in, she gave each of the boys a hug and offered them coffee. I looked at the clock on the microwave, it said 9:15am.

"Opps!" I said, everyone looked at me. "Sorry, I've gotta go get ready! I shouldn't be too long."

Mum and Kaine just nodded, while Joe asked "Now? How long does it take to have a shower and pull on some pants and a top?"

"Don't forget the necessary half hour on hair _and_ the compulsory twenty minuets on make-up!" Kaine said in an overly high, girly voice, which was kind of scary because he has a really deep voice. I mean REALLY deep.

I gave him _the look_ and went upstairs, present in hand, to get ready. By the time I was done I was wearing a modest length, black skirt, a white under top, a bright blue tank top and a black hoodie. I slipped on my flat, black, ankle high boots, put in my large silver hoops and put on minimal make-up. Before I headed downstairs I opened the present from Joe and Kaine and gasped in surprise. It was a fairly big sized black crystal heart with silver around the edge. It hung on a silver chain and when I put it on, it hung above my breasts.

It was 10:26am by the time I got downstairs. Joe and Kaine were still talking to mum but were drinking coffee too. When Kaine looked at me he choked on his coffee a little, but when he managed to smooth his throat he said "Wow, you look great!" I smiled then he noticed that I was wearing the necklace and smiled.

"Yea, you clean up nice Slim." Joe complimented. "I guess you like the necklace which is good cause if you didn't than I could blame it all on Kaine, since he picked it out. I don't know much bout jewelry." I gave him a smile and a slight nod.

"You look beautiful dear." Mum said with a smile, which I returned.

There was a knock on the door and everyone turned towards it (I jumped slightly too). Patch had let himself in and walked into kitchen wearing all black – as usual – and walked straight up to me giving me a sweet kiss then said "Happy birthday Angel." With his normal lopsided grin on.

He was acting as if nothing happened earlier, for that I was a little angry about, but I didn't want to get into a fight in front of mum and the others so – for now anyway – I let it go.

"So, get anything good for your birthday yet?" he didn't give me time to answer before producing a small, black box with a silver ribbon from his pocket. "Hope you like it, it took me forever to find."

"Yea black boxes are quite difficult to find these days." Kaine said from behind me, Patch just smiled politely. "So I guess you're the guy that occupies most of Shortie's time now." Kaine walked up and offered his hand to Patch. "I'm Kaine, Nora's best guy friend, nice to meet you." Patch hesitated slightly before gripping his hand firmly.

"I'm Patch, Nora's boyfriend, nice to meet you too." He grinned and put a little more emphasis on the word _boyfriend_.

After a while they each released their grips on each other and once a short moment of silence passed, I spoke up. "Oh yea, um, Patch, ah, I know it's short notice and all but could you _please_ give Kaine the party details?"

"Yea sure, I need to give the details to Blythe anyway. While I tell them why don't you go get your bag? Oh and open your present!" Patch said as he pushed me into the hallway.

"OK I'm goin, I'm goin!" I said as I took the stairs two at a time up to my room and closed the door behind me.

I walked to my bed and flopped down on it, present in hand. The box wasn't very big – which I was thankful for since I didn't like people spending lots of money on big things that I didn't need and didn't have any room for – and the ribbon was as smooth as silk. I tugged on the ribbon, which came off easily, and put it to the side, then, I opened the box and looked inside to find . . .

* * *

**A/N: yea i know it's been too long since i last updated but at the moment im absolutely swamped at school so it may be some time til the next chapter is up, not to mention i had absolutely no idea how to write the ending for this one . . . SO I LEFT IT OUT! he he i is evil, and to make matters worse i got writers block! so if you guys have any ideas, the review button is somewhere under this message about here anyway please give me your feedback and ideas, god knows i need them!**


	8. HEEEEELP!

**URGENT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

* * *

**OK EVERYONE, I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING BECAUSE I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! I'M HALFWAY THROUGH CHAPTER 8 AND DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE, PLEASE JUST REVIEW TO GIVE SOME IDEAS (ANY IDEAS!) I JUST CAN'T COME UP WITH STUFF LIKE:**

**WHERE TO HOLD NORA'S PARTY**

**WHO SHOULD BE SENDING HER THE LETTERS**

**WHAT NORA SHOULD DO TO GET SEPARATED FROM PATCH DURING HER PARTY**

**AND BASICALLY ANYTHING ELSE THAT I COULD ADD TO THIS OR FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

**THIS IS A DESPERATE AND HOPEFULLY ONLY PLEA FROM THIS WRITER, IF YOU HELP ME IT WILL HELP ME GET MY CHAPTER UP FASTER AND THEREFORE BE OF MORE ENJOYMENT AND ENTERTAINMENT TO YOU.**

**ALSO ANOTHER REASON I'M NOT UPDATING IS BECAUSE THE LAPTOP SCREWED ITSELF, AND I ALWAYS USE IT TO DO EVERYTHING ON BECAUSE MY BROTHER HOGGS THE HOME COMP! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEASE HELP ME OUT HERE!

* * *

**

**THANX IF YOU DO,**

**3 LOZENGER12 =D  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: i want to thank every one for all of your lovely advise and if you're still reading this story thank you for your support and dedication, i've had really bad computer problems for the last 3 months so i'm very sorry for making you all wait this long and it's not even really a very long chapter but i promise to make future chapters longer for your enjoyment. anyway . . . **

**Disclaimer: ** me no

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:**

I tugged on the ribbon, which came off easily, and put it to the side, then, I opened the box and looked inside to find . . .

A pair of silver angel wings that had a very dark blue gem stone shaped like a heart in the center. It was joined onto a silver ring that looked like it had been braided. I slipped it onto the ring finger of my right hand, it fit perfectly – not that I was very surprised, this is Patch we're talking about.

I looked at the clock, I'd been in my room for 6 minutes! I grabbed my bag off of my bedside table, jumped off the bed, ran to the door, sprinted downstairs, and calmly walked into the kitchen. Everyone was looking at me, I think they heard me stomp down from my room, so I tried to break the tension. "So, Patch, you told mum and Kaine the details yet?" I said as I rocked back and forth from my heals to my toes.

"Yep, do you like your present?" Patch replied.

"I love it."

"Well now that that's cleaned up, I guess I'll go home so I can get ready, what cha say dad?" Kaine said with a little too much cheeriness for the situation.

"Well I guess we should, thanks for the coffee Blythe, have a good one Slim." Joe said as he gave me a pat on the head.

"Yea, see ya soon Shortie!" Kaine said as he gave me a bear hug, and when I say a bear hug I mean a boa constrictor hug, he could squeeze blood out of a rock!

"Ribs . . . Braking!" I managed to gasp out, but only just.

He released me and I straightened out my top."Oh, sorry, don't know my own strength." He said rubbing a hand behind his neck. "Anyway, I'll catch ya at the party. See ya."

"Yea, I'll see ya then." I said as we walked out the kitchen and into the hall. I stopped outside the kitchen door when Patch put his arm around my waist, while Kaine kept walking down the hall and out the door. "AND DON'T CALL ME SHORTIE!" I yelled as he smiled and shut the front door behind him.

I turned to Patch. His arm had tightened – a bit too tight actually – around my waist when I tried to move towards the door to wave to Kaine and Joe as they pulled away. "What, are you jealous or something?" I said sarcastically.

"Yea . . . something like that." Patch sounded distracted, his arm hadn't loosened. It was starting to hurt a little and was getting harder to breathe.

"Patch, what's up? What's wrong?" I was getting a little worried.

"Hey you two, don't you need to get going? I don't want you to be late." Mum said as she noticed us still standing in the hallway. Her tone told me that she didn't exactly like seeing me and Patch be that close for that long.

Patch snapped out of it and immediately loosened his grip, – THANK GOD! – then he turned back into the kitchen and faced mum.

"Oh, yea, thanks, come on Nora we'd better get going. If we don't get there on time, Vee said she's gonna stab me and, personally, I don't think she was kidding. See ya Blythe." Patch was acting like his normal self again. I didn't know what was happening, but I could tell something wasn't right with Patch, and it was starting to freak me out. I wasn't so sure I wanted to go god knows where, for god knows how long, alone with Patch, in his jeep or worse, on his motorbike.

Patch turned towards the hall and started pulling me, by my wrist, towards the front door. "Ok bye you two, don't get back too late." I turned back and saw mum waving at us from the kitchen for a split second before the door closed behind us.

Patch was dragging me towards the street where his jeep was located. _Well at least it's not his motorbike_ I thought as he opened the passenger side door for me. I hesitated for a second but got in after I saw Patch's expression, he looked alert, but he also looked like he was in a trance of some kind too, looking around, ever watchful.

He shut the door with a little more force than necessary and was at the driver's side in the blink of an eye. When he got in he started the jeep straight away, not hesitating for a second, and when we had be driving – well in this case speeding – for about 3 minuets of awkward silence, Patch decided to speak up. "Nora . . . I want you to be very careful tonight. If you see someone suspicious, tell me right away, and if we get separated . . . don't-don't go off alone with anyone, especially someone you don't know very well. Ok?" He sounded like an over-protective parent, but the concern in his voice sounded genuine and I could tell he was worried, but I just had too many questions that I needed to get answers for.

I turned to look at Patch and it all just came out. "Patch, where are we going and why are you acting so strange? Especially after last night, and what do you know about the letters I've been getting? Do you know who's been sending them to me? What kind of trouble have I gotten into now? And why are you acting so stand-off-ish towards Kaine? Are you jealous? Is that what all of this is about?" One after another these questions kept popping into my head, and I could see just how tense Patch was getting with each question but when I started to ask about Kaine his grip on the steering wheel tightened so much I thought it was going to break if anymore pressure was applied.

"NORA!" I shut up after Patch yelled at me, I had never heard him talk to _anyone_ like that before, least of all me, and it scared me. He let out a sigh and continued in a soft voice and it sounded like he was going to break at any moment, he sounded heartbroken. "Nora . . . just . . . please. Don't . . . do this now, not now. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little jealous of Kaine, but that's not the reason for me acting the way I did. I just got a . . . very, very bad feeling from the guy. So Nora please . . . just promise me that if you do go off alone with anyone, cause knowing you that will end up happening no matter how hard I try to stop it. Just . . . don't let it be him."

I could only stare at him. He sounded so sincere and so generally worried and naturally I gave the only response I was capable to at that moment and even though it only came out as a small, sad whisper, i knew he heard it because he loosened his grip on the steering wheel slightly. "Okay."

* * *

**A/N: well . . . what did you think? was it good? please review i could still use any and all ideas for future chapters and i'm gonna put up a poll to see if i should do a sequel so please go to my profile and vote on it, u don't have to now but i would appreciate it if you did some time in the next chapters, or the last chapter once i finish this story. anywho i'll leave u to your reviewing and voting now happy reading ^_^**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **seriously? . . . do i still have to tell you i own nothing (well, except Kaine, Joe, Kate, Dave and Jay) i mean after 9 chapters i think you know this already

**A/N: yea sorry for not updating sooner but i can only write my story in my free period at school since i still don't have word at home and i don't like to write my stories on note pad *Dodges objects thrown at head* but here is the next chapter anyway *runs away from evil glaring readers***

**

* * *

Chapter 9:**

The rest of the ride was taken in silence, Patch looking straight ahead at the road, me looking out the window. I saw Patch's reflection in the window, occasionally sending me sorrowful glances out the corner of his eye.

I hadn't really been paying attention to my surroundings, but once I did, I realized that we had reached our destination. The Delphic Seaport Showground.

Once Patch had pulled up and stopped the car, I slowly undid my seatbelt and got out, not once turning to see Patch do the same. We walked in silence to the entry where Vee, Dave and Jay were waiting. Though the rest of the showground was filled with everyone from my friends, to acquaintances and everything in-between.

"Hey, happy birthday girl!" Vee exclaimed as she hugged me and gave me a smallish wrapped present.

"Yea happy birthday Nora." Said Dave and Jay as they too gave me small wrapped gifts.

"Thanks guys, but what happened to a small party with my friends? And where's Jay? Wasn't he going to come?" I looked towards Vee with a fake irritated face.

"Oh, come on! You know you love it!" Vee replied off-handedly. I didn't deny it. "Jay's probably just a little late. Oh! And before I forget, some guy in a hoodie gave me this to give to you." Vee said as she gave me a small, black, velvet box. "He said he couldn't give it to you himself but that he would see you soon." She finished with a smile.

"Thanks." I opened the box slowly, Patch peering over my shoulder to get a good look what it held inside. Obliviously a man in a hoodie giving Vee my gift and not giving it to me in the first place, wasn't exactly making Patch feel better about my safety. I opened it up to find a plain, silver pocket watch inside. It had two, beautiful wings engraved around some kind of flower on the front. "Wow, it's so pretty, it must have cost a lot." I said off handedly. I had only now noticed that Patch had tensed up after seeing the locket, his face void of all emotions apart from surprise, horror, and anger.

I decided it best not to question him in front of the others and would ask him about it later. I opened the pocket watch to make sure the time was set correctly, but when I opened it, all of the hands were stuck on the 12 and engraved on the inside of the lid read, _Too Late._

I closed it quickly but softly, as to not raise suspicion, and put it in my front pocket. "Well, it's very nice. Now to see what you got me." I said to Vee as I started to unwrap the present she gave me.

Patch was more on edge than ever and he whispered into my ear so that the others couldn't hear, "I know what's coming after you now, I'm going to go investigate some. Just hang around with these three and please . . . don't go off with anyone else." He said as he then announced he was going to go to the toilet.

When I had finished unwrapping the gift, I saw that she had given me the complete box set of _Vampire Academy, _hard cover, special edition. "Thanks Vee! You're the best!" I said giving her a hug.

"No problem darl." She responded.

Next I moved onto the present Dave gave me. I opened it to find a Pokeball with a little plushy Pokémon in it. I didn't know which one it was, all I know was that it was cute, brown and had nine tails. "Awe! It's so cute! Thanks Davie!" I said using his old nickname and giving him a hug.

"It's no problem, and it's called a Vulpix." He said while blushing slightly.

I then proceeded to open my last gift, the one that Jay had given me. When I opened it, I found a bracelet with a small charm on it. I didn't recognize it, but it looked cool all the same. "This is really cool! What's it from?" I asked.

"_Vampire Knight_. It's the _Cross Academy_ symbol." He answered.

"Cool! I love it!" At this time Kaine walked towards us nodding hello to Dave and Jay, both of whom nodded back in reply. He smiled at Vee who got the _OMG he's hot_ look in her eyes as I rolled my own.

"Hey Shortie, happy birthday again." He said.

"Thanks." I would have given him a hug . . . but I kinda had a series off books under one arm, my hand holding the bracelet, and a Pokeball in my opposite hand.

"Hey, do you want help taking those things to your car, you know, so you don't have to carry them around all night." Kaine offered as he grabbed the books from under my arm. (**A/N:** it is now 8-ish at night because I say so!)

"Umm . . . yea sure, the car's this way, we'll meet up with you guys in the arcade once we're done. We shouldn't be too long." I said to the other three as Kaine and I started to walk off.

"Ok you two have fun now." Vee called to our retreating figures.

Yes, I was very much aware that Patch said not to go off with Kaine alone – or preferably not at all – but what the jealous boyfriend don't know won't hurt him.

We had reached the car and – using my spare key – opened the back door and put two of the gifts on the back seat. I was trying to put my bracelet on, but the clip was really tricky.

"Allow me." Kaine said as he held his hand out for mine. I placed my hand in his and he clipped the bracelet into place almost immediately. I grumbled about 'stupid strong men' and 'I could've done it myself if I didn't have such long nails'. This cause Kaine to laugh, but he paused after a while looking deep in thought.

"Kaine, what's wrong?" I asked as I tried to pull my hand away, only to have him tighten his grip, look deep into my eyes, and pull me in close to him, meeting my lips to his.

I gasped and he took advantage of that, plunging his tounge into my mouth. I pushed against his chest with my free arm, but he just put his arm around my waist, bringing me closer to him and deepening the kiss. I couldn't think of anything else to do so I bit down on his tounge . . . hard! But that only seemed to urge him on, he wasn't even fazed by the pain that should be coursing through him at this moment. I could do nothing more than wait for him to end the kiss when the need for air became too great.

As soon as he ended the kiss, pulling his head away from me slightly, panting hard, I slapped him across the face . . . HARD!

* * *

**A/N: so i hope you liked it and i will hopefully be updating slightly quicker now but don't get your hopes up. thanks to all my reviewers that have been giving me awesome tips and special thanks to Nicola for giving me the idea of Kaine kissing Nora, but you'll just have to read to find out what happens next and how Nora feels after the kiss *pauses and looks with wide eyes at readers with multiple sharp objects* which will be soon-ish *readers raise objects* if you update bye! *me running away with readers throwing objects and running after me* SAVE ME PATCH!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ****the amount of i do not own hush, hush is depressing.**

**thanx for everyone who's reading (over 5,000 now XD) and reviewing (46 ;P) please continue to do so for it that happens, i will make meringues! ( . . . not . . . random . . . what so ever . . . )**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

His head snapped to the side, his eyes covered by his bangs. My hand was still frozen in the air from slapping his face. I had an angry expression on my face, a blush staining my cheeks, and was panting heavily from lack of air from the kiss.

Kaine slowly turned his face back to look at me, confusion heavily etched in his expression. "Why did you slap me?" he asked.

"Because you kissed me!" I yelled back in irritation. Though I thought it was quite obvious why I slapped him.

"I thought you'd want me to." He stated

"Why would you think that?" I asked, still yelling and embarrassed.

"Because I like you," he said stepping closer to me, making me back up until my back hit the car. "And I know you like me too."

"Of course I like you Kaine! You're my best guy friend! But . . . i don't like you _that_ way." I was getting stressed at this point, thinking that this incident would ruin our friendship.

"Don't lie to yourself Nora. I know you feel the same as I do!" Kaine said with determination.

"No, I don't!" I was getting angry again. "And even if I did, which I don't, I'm with Patch!"

"Yes you are, but if you truly loved Patch then you would say 'I love Patch', instead of 'I'm with Patch'." Kaine threw back at me.

I had to say I was shocked, but it did kind of make sense. I mean, I really do love Patch, but, why didn't I say that? Why did I say 'I'm with Patch' and not 'I love Patch'? Now I'm more confused and frustrated then ever! URG! WHY MUST BOYS BE SOOOOO _**DIFFICULT**_?

"How could you say that? I don't care what you say, I know I love patch and you're not going to change that! Just leave me alone!" I yelled at him as I pushed against his chest to get him to back up, then pushed myself off of the car and ran around Kaine, back to the entrance and Vee.

I heard Kaine say "Wait Nora!" then I heard footsteps coming after me, and not long after, a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist."Let's just talk about this!" he pleaded.

"No! I don't want to talk to you!" I said as I struggled against his vice-like grip. "Just . . . let . . . me . . . GO!" I kicked backward and my foot connected with his groin. He doubled over and loosened his grip enough for me to escape and get back to the others.

When I reached the arcade Patch still hadn't returned but Vee and a few others were gathered around a game – a Naruto fighting game – watching Dave and Jay fight it out.

Jay was fighting as Naruto, the main character who always wears a bright orange jumpsuit. Whereas Dave was playing as Sasuke, Naruto's best friend and emo type person.

"Your mine sucker!" Jay shouted at Dave. "RASENGAN!" he yelled as he used a special move.

"I don't think so!" Dave yelled back. "CHIDORI!" he counter attacked.

I walked up beside Vee just as the two attacks hit and both players were sent flying. After a few moments the word 'TIE' appeared on the screen and a few shouts and boos were heard in the background.

"Wow guys, you're very evenly matched." I said to them as the stepped away from the consol.

"Yeah." Vee agreed.

"Little bit." They both said at the same time.

"Hey so, where's Kaine? And shouldn't Patch be back by now?" Vee questioned.

I looked around. I mean, I know I kicked Kaine where the sun don't shine but, I thought he would have come after me still. Maybe he thought it would be too awkward and went home? I don't know.

"Yeah I'll tell you about Kaine later but as for Patch, I don't have a clue. " I replied.

"Maybe the line is really long." Reasoned Dave.

'_Huh?'_ I thought, before remembering that Patch used the toilet excuse as a cover to go investigate.

"You're probably right." Jay said.

"Well," Vee started. "I certainly am not going to let two guys – no offense boys," she looked at Dave and Jay and received two mumbled replies of 'none taken'. "Spoil my girl's birthday! So let's get going and have some fun!" Vee shouted as she pumped her fist in the air.

The boys and I remained silent, looking at each other with expressionless faces before laughing and shouting "YEAH!"

With that, Vee, Dave, Jay and I made our way to enjoy all the rides, games and food that the Delphic Seaport Show Grounds had to offer.

All the while, anonymous to the greedy pair of red eyes looking on after us, then vanishing as soon as I looked back.

* * *

**A/N: DONE! please review cause a review is like a cookie, and cookies are good, i'm sure if you wrote a story you'd want a cookie so give me a cookie please ^_^ i might just gve myself one! mmmmmm yummy . . . sorry bit side tracked anyway please feed a writer, leave a review (Favourites are like chocolate and alerts are like lollipops so they are good too)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own hush hush, that I do not!

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I've had soooo~ much school stuff to do plus my sporting stuff and the fact that I'm watching dragon ball doesn't leave much time for writing but here you go!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"So, what cha wanna do now?" I asked Vee. She shrugged and turned to Dave and Jay.

"Have any ideas?" She asked. The boys answered with a shrug.

"Well, since we've already gone on all the good rides, how about you and the boys head over to the arcade while I get us some fairy floss?" I suggested.

The boy's eyes were glistening in the show ground lights. "Awesome idea hun!" Vee said. "You sure you don't want any help? I'm sure those two would be more than happ-" when she turned around to look at Dave and Jay, they were already gone.

I giggled and said, "Na, don't worry 'bout it. I'll be there in a min." Vee turned, a little reluctantly towards the arcade with an exasperated mumble of 'boys'. I smiled and headed over to the dispenser of sugary goodness.

There wasn't a line so I didn't have to wait – thankfully – and ordered four sticks of heavenly, soft, pink yumminess.

"Will you be alright carryin' that lot doll?" The nice lady said as she handed me the treats.

"Yeah, it's no biggy." I said as I laid my money down on the counter and received the last of my order. The lady shrugged and took the money, putting it into the register. She then turned to give me my change. "Please, keep it, and thank you." I told her kindly.

She smiled and put it back into the register as I walked towards the arcade.

When I entered the arcade I noticed a small crowd surrounding a two player game console. Upon closer inspection, I discovered that it was a fighting game based off an anime called 'Bleach'. Dave and Jay were once again playing each other in an epic battle for victory. Dave was playing as someone called 'Grimmjow' and Jay was playing as 'Ulquiorra'. They were locked in heavy combat, neither willing to yield. They were both low on life and put the last of their power into a final attack.

It once again ended in a tie between them, the crowd cheered then slowly dispersed, leaving only Vee, Dave, Jay and myself still around the console.

"Man you guys should play as some different characters, ones that are not so evenly matched, then maybe one of you'd win once in a while." I said smugly.

"Just gimme my floss." Jay said playfully. I chucked it to him and watched in amusement as he fumbled with it, trying not to drop it on the infested ground. He eventually got it under control and took a massive 'chomp' out of it.

I then passed one each to Vee and Dave who both took it with a 'thanks'.

My phone went off, signaling that I got a message. "What was that sound?" Dave asked. "It sounded like a dinosaur drowning!"

"What the hell do ya mean?" Jay questioned.

"Well it sounded like a RAWR, but it sounded like it was drowning, so more like RAWRGEBLARGELARGLOARG!" Dave replied.

We all cracked up. Once my laughter was under control, I said, "That would be my message tone."

"Who has ! As their ring tone?" Jay asked.

"It's not !, it's RAWRGEBLARGELARGLOARG!" Dave corrected.

I giggled again and flipped my phone open to check the message. It was from Patch.

I opened it, only to discover that the message wasn't from Patch, but from his phone.

_IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR DEAR ANGEL AGAIN, COME TO THE ABANDONED WAREHOUSE LABELED NUMBER 12 BEHIND THE SHOW GROUNDS. BE THERE BY MIDNIGHT. I'LL BE WAITING._

* * *

**A/N: i know it's a short chap but please don't harm me! *curls into foetal position and crys as readers threateningly hold sharp, pointy objects* i promise to update soon . . . IF you review nicely ^_^ *readers tighten grips on weapons* O_O okthenI'llupdatesoonbye! *FUCKIN LEGGS IT!***


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own the none!**

**A/N: I am sorry it took me this long to update and it ends at a crappy kinda cliffy but at least i updated . . . right? ? *readers holding various weapons, start to close in* ON WITH THE STORY! *leggs it!***

* * *

**Chapter 12**

I was – for once – in control of my expression and didn't let any of my panic show externally. I didn't want to worry my friends so I tried to calm down by letting out an audible sigh.

"What's up Nora? Pretty boy done a runner?" Vee asked curiously and sarcastically.

"A-ah sorta. Um . . . he wasn't feeling very well so he went to the car, but I don't want him to drive home if he's feeling sick so I'm going to drive him home." I said thinking quickly.

"But this is your party! Jay, Dave! One of you go drive Patch home!" Vee demanded.

"Hey how come we have to!" exclaimed Dave. "Why don't _**you**_ take him home!"

"WHAT! I ORGANISED THIS PARTY FOR NORA! IF YOU WEREN'T HER FRIENDS YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" shouted Vee.

"Hey, now don't get mad now." Jay tried to calm Vee. Which just succeeded in making her angrier.

"Guys I'm serious it's fine. Just have fun for the rest of the night while I take Patch back, I'm getting pretty tired anyway." I said, trying to stop the fight from escalating any further.

"You sure Nora? You don't get out as much as you use to." Vee asked.

"Yea, seriously. I'll just spend the night with Patch." I replied.

Vee sighed exasperatedly then said, "Fine, I know I won't be able to stop you. We'll see ya later."

"Ok, bye guys." I called to them as I started to walk away. I heard Jay and Dave mutter small "Obais" before following after Vee who was walking towards the rides.

I walked slowly out of the entrance and waited until the three had disappeared before dashing to my right, making my way behind the show grounds, towards the warehouses.

I ran as fast as I could but it still took me 2 minutes to get around to the warehouses. I slowed down and, very slowly, started to walk down the deserted streets, looking for warehouse number 12.

It was 11:30 when I finally found it, right in the middle of the port. The door was slightly open and I felt a sense of foreboding as I walked towards it. I cautiously entered the warehouse, getting a few steps in, when a harsh breeze from outside slammed the door closed, making the moonlight disappear, leaving me with very little visibility. The only light available being that of dim industrial neons.

I was shaking slightly and before I knew it, I had slowly crept back to the door.

'_No! I have to do this!'_ I told myself, slowly walking back into the darkened, empty room. _'Ok now calm down. I just have to find Patch, and get him out of here . . . without letting the psycho, who is apparently stronger than Patch, know I'm here. Should be a piece of cake . . .' _I heard something move in the darkness to my right, and almost jumped out of my skin. _'Oh WHO AM I KIDDING? I WANNA GET OUT OF HERE __**NOW**__!' _

I heard some light footsteps that were getting closer, and closer. I turned to where the sound was coming from and saw a dimly lit hallway with a dark, unknown figure walking towards me.

I backed up cautiously, stopping when my feet hit an old metal barrel. The figure got closer and closer until they stopped at the end of the tunnel, their face still hidden from view. I could tell that it was a guy, he was too masculine to be a girl – not to mention he didn't have boobies – and was tall.

"Well, well, well, you actually came." The man said, his voice quite deep, yet somehow . . . familiar. "I didn't expect to see you so soon, Nora." He purred.

"Yea well I'd like to get this over with so I can go home with my boyfriend." I said with an annoyed tone in a sudden burst of bravery.

The guy just chuckled, "Well now, I can't have you doing that, now can I? After all, it would mean all my planning would have gone to waste." He said, stepping closer so that he was finally standing with his face in the light.

I gasped at the sight before me. How could he have done this? Why did he do this?

"K-Kaine?" He was standing there with a cruel smirk on his face, gazing at me with lust filled eyes.

"You seem a little surprised that it was me Nora." He started to say. "I mean, how could you not know how I felt?" He took long strides towards me, stopping right in front of me.

"I don't care how you feel! I don't like you like that! I DON'T LOVE YOU!" I yelled at him.

His smirk tuned into an ugly frown before he moved forward, putting his hands on the lip of the barrel, one arm on either side of my body, trapping me there. I leaned back as far as I could as he leaned in to whisper in my ear, the smirk back on his face.

"Perhaps not now, but you will. Once I turn you that is."

"T-turn me? What the hell are you talking about?" I questioned.

He leaned in closer, taking his head to rest his lips on my neck as he explained.

"I am not human Nora. How else do you think I restrained the guardian angel, who might I say, did a very poor job of protecting you." He murmured huskily and he dragged his lips across my neck.

"Then what are you?" I said angrily as I tried to push him away from me, failing miserably, and making him lean into me more.

I could feel the smile stretch across his lips as he once again pressed them to my neck before saying, in voice so quite I almost missed it, "I'm a vampiric angel."

* * *

**A/N: hi me again. was it good? if so please review, if not . . . please review anyway but NO FLAMERS! also in your review tell me which story i should finish first, since i want to finish one of my stories before doing the other (P.S. this story will only have a few chaps left, the other is no where near finished. PLEASE LET ME KNOW!) til next time**

**L12 3**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: I hope your happy that i updated so soon, considering how depressed i am at the moment (parent trouble) anyway i hope u enjoy this chappie ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

All was still, and silent.

"Y-you're a what?" I barely whispered.

Kaine had pressed so close to me that our bodies were fully pressed together, his face resting against my neck.

I could feel him smile as he started to explain, "A vampiric angel is, I guess you could call us vampires with wings. We are former angels, some of the fallen who . . . evolved over time, letting our more, demonic, instincts take over. We are, in essence, where the legends of vampires came from." He paused moving his head so that his lips grazed my jaw. "We, are every teenage girl's fantasy, and everyone's nightmare."

My eyes widened at this, how could that even be real? I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, seeing as how angels did exist, but my mind couldn't comprehend what it was hearing.

"And soon," Kaine continued, "You will be one too, and we will be together . . . for eternity."

I was still frozen in shock, not being able to move until I felt his hand slowly trailing up my thigh, snapping me out of my frozen state.

I finally managed to push him off me, because of his surprise that I moved at all, "NO!" I yelled at him, shaking slightly in anger, my hands balling into fists and panted slightly. "I WILL **NOT** BE YOUR GODDAMN UNDEAD GIRLFRIEND YOU BASTARD! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I punched him in the jaw as hard as I could, using his surprised to run down the passage he came through, leaving him and the darkened room behind.

_**(A/N: If you remember, chapter 1 started with a flash forward, and this is where it flashed forward to. So it may sound funny because it was written to give more info at the start of the story – meaning I'm too lazy to re-write it a little and am just copying and pasting it from chapter one – on with the story ^_^)**_

I was running through a dark tunnel in an old run down warehouse on the outskirts of Delphic Seaport. I sprinted as fast as my extremely long legs would allow. Someone, no, some_thing _was chasing me I could hear his footsteps getting louder, and louder, and . . . closer. I saw a dim light, marking the end of the tunnel and I made my legs carry just that little bit faster.

I heard my pursuer suddenly fall slightly behind, whether that was because I was faster than him (which I highly doubted), he gave up on me because I was near the end of the tunnel (I also highly doubted this), he wanted me to see who or what was at the end, or, he wanted who or what was at the end to see me.

I kept running at the same speed and reached the end of the tunnel. I saw a dark, bloodied figure hanging from the ceiling upside down, wrapped in chains. A sudden realization hit me and I was shocked beyond belief (which was pretty hard to do since I learnt the truth about angels of all kinds – whether it be fallen, guardian or otherwise – being real).

"P…Patch?"

_**(A/N: that is where the flash forward in chapter 1 ended, now I get to write more ;P)**_

I was standing on a platform, with a skinny ladder coming off of it that lead down to the ground, and was connected to other platform type walkways. The walkways followed the wall, making a square and in each corner there was a new walkway leading to the middle of the room where Patch was hanging, making an 'X' shape.

"Patch!" I yelled.

That caught his attention and he turned his head to face me, making the chains jingle slightly. When his eyes landed on me he flinched in shock, "Nora, what . . . are you d-oing here?" he asked as he struggled to get free of his chains. "Go! Run away NOW! Leave before he comes back!"

"He's already back! I ran here to get away from him!" I said, panicking slightly when I realized that he was chasing me just before. So then, why hadn't he caught me yet? I'd been standing there for at least 2 minutes now and he was right behind me before.

I cautiously turned around and looked back into the dimly lit tunnel, not seeing him anywhere.

"W-where'd he go?" I asked quietly, slightly hyperventilating.

"Why, I'm right here love." Kaine said. I turned around and saw him holding onto the chains that were dangling from the roof, smiling. He also looked slightly different than before, his hair was slightly longer, his eyes glowed an eerie crimson, he had fangs poking out from his lips and, did I mention the massive ass black wings with crimson streaks?

"Ah, I forgot to tell you something about us vampiric angels," Kaine said as he dropped to the platform a few meters in front of me.

"O-oh really?" I asked, stepping away from him.

"Yes," he trailed off, "I forgot to tell you, that running away from us, your predators . . . only makes it that much more fun before we catch you." He finished with a feral grin, lowering into a crouched position.

"RUN NORA!" Patch yelled, and for once, I listened to him without hesitation.

I could hear Kaine launch himself off of the platform with a menacing growl. I could feel the wind of his wings against my back as I ran around the platforms to get to the other entry into the room.

"You cannot escape from me." Kaine whispered in my ear, lightly placing his hands around my waist, before he was suddenly ripped away.

"DON'T TOUCH HER YOU TAINTED DEMON OF HELL!" Patch yelled as he pulled Kaine back and stood in front of me protectively. He stepped back so that we were almost touching, before handing me a small dagger he had been hiding in a holster on his belt. I gladly took it, without Kaine noticing and put it up my sleeve.

"You're one to be talking about taint, you are after all, one of the fallen." Kaine said as he stood up, still with a feral smile on his lips.

"Not anymore I'm not." Patch growled out.

"Oh yes, you're Nora's 'Guardian Angel'. I must say you are doing a very poor job." Kaine replied smugly.

Patch growled again and griped one of the chains hanging around him tightly, moving it into an attacking position.

"We'll see," he said as he rushed at Kaine, holding the chain so that he could strike Kaine with it.

Kaine just jumped up out of the way, over the top of Patch and came rushing towards me. I stumbled back a bit when he was a meter in front of me, I pulled out the dagger and, just as Kaine grabbed my waist, stabbed him in the back, embedding the dagger deep between his wings and left it there. He howled out in pain and dropped me to the platform.

Patch came rushing over to me and helped me up, looking for any injuries. "Are you ok Nora? You're not injured are you?" Patch asked concerned.

"No, no I'm fine." I said as I gave him a tight hug before he winced. "But it seems you're not. Come on let's go while he's distracted." I said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back the way we came.

As we made our way back through the passage way, we could still hear Kaine's pained howls.

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked it, if you want me to keep updateing this story more, please say so iin your review otherwise i'll work more on my other one. thanx please R&R!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Diclaimer:** no own!

**A/N: **HEY EVERONE! THIS IS A VERY SPECIAL CHAP! IT'S THE** LAST** CHAP! Hope you like it!

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

I took Patch and ran as fast as I could. I knew he was really trying, but the truth was – with all the injuries he sustained from Kaine – he was slowing me down.

"Nora," Patch said in a breathy voice, "I'm slowing you down. Though I appreciate you coming to save me, it's my job to save you so just go on ahead, I'll catch up." He said, slowing down even more.

I could hear Kaine's angered yells getting closer, just as we'd reached the room where I first entered the warehouse. "No Patch! I came here to save you and THAT'S what I'm gonna do! You wouldn't leave me behind so I'm not leaving you behind! Now come on, hurry!" I yelled at him harshly, pulling him along in a sudden burst of strength.

We had picked up speed and had just made it out of the warehouse when we heard Kaine's furious shouting, "NORA! I **WILL** HAVE YOU! WE ARE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER FOR ALL ETERNITY! NOTHING WILL STOP ME!" and he burst out of the warehouse's roof, flying towards us at an incredible speed. "And while I'm at it, I'll kill your little lover boy!" he said with a cruel smirk, landing in front of us, the pushing off of the ground to fly towards us – or more specifically, towards Patch.

"WATCH OUT!" I yelled as I jumped at Patch, pushing him forcibly to the ground, face first with me lying on top of his back. Kaine's fingers just barely grasped my hoodie, pulling it hard, making me shrug it off my shoulders, then flew over us.

I rolled off of Patch and crouched beside him, watching as Kaine slowed, and turned to face us, my hoodie in hand. He brought it to his face and inhaled, "Such a sweet scent" he whispered. He then tied it around his waist and turned towards us again. "Well Nora, I suppose if you insist on saving Patch, then you'll just have to die instead." Kaine sneered.

"W-what?" Patch choked out, "I t-thought you said t-that you'd stop at n-nothing to h-ave her."

"Well, it's obvious that she will put up a fight if I try to take her by force, and I don't really want to be stabbed in the back again because, unlike you, I can feel pain. Even though sometimes, it just makes me want more." Kaine said. "So then Nora, prepare yourself because tonight . . . you will die." He then rushed forward again, faster than the last time.

"N-no-r-ra," Patch barely whispered, "R-ru-n Nor-ra, g-et a-way!"

"No Patch, I said I wouldn't leave you behind, and I **won't**!" I told him stubbornly. I saw horror flash through his eyes as I stood up with my fists in front of me, in an offensive stance.

I saw the smirk on Kaine's face as he got closer. When he was about five meters in front of me, I started to move into an attacking position, but he suddenly sped up and before I knew it, I was floating meters above the ground with one hand over my mouth, and another snaked around my waist.

Kaine had trapped me, he had caught me . . . and I couldn't get free.

**Patch's POV**

I watched in absolute horror as Kaine grabbed Nora and flew a few meters off the ground, hovering.

Kaine had a very ugly, smug smirk on his face while he looked at me, a glimmer of, something I just couldn't place, in his eyes. Perhaps it was victory.

"Now Patch, I would make her death slow and painful so that you could hear her screams as you lie useless on the ground, but it's Nora, so I'll at least let her death be as swift and painless as a 'tainted demon from hell' can make it." He said, pulling Nora's head to the side, exposing her neck.

'_NO!'_ I shouted in my mind, but it only came out as a whisper.

I saw the cruel smirk in his eyes as he moved his lips to her ear, whispering something to her. I wasn't sure what he whispered, but it couldn't be good if Nora's widened eyes and increased struggling was anything to go by.

I managed to push myself onto my forearms and slowly, tried to crawl towards them – though I knew it was hopeless, as I couldn't fly in my condition, I couldn't just lay there and do nothing!

Kaine then moved his lips to her neck, licking it agonizingly slowly before placing his mouth over it . . . and biting down, hard.

"NO!" I managed to yell, reaching a hand towards Nora as she looked at me with teary, saddened eyes, before they – very slowly – started to close.

He struggles slowed, then stopped completely, with Kaine savoring each drop of blood to flow through her wound, and into his mouth. The sound of him sucking the life out of Nora – the one I love, the one I was supposed to protect – was sickening.

He finished and lifted his head, which had a look of pure bliss on it, and faced me.

"My, my, I would never have imagined that anyone could've tasted sooo~ good." He said with that crooked smirk of his plastered on his face.

I had my hands fisted together, clenching them so tight that my nails bit into my palms, and they started to bleed.

"Nora." I whispered, anger, hurt and sadness all in my voice. I felt tears start to form in my eyes as I looked down at the ground – I couldn't bear to look at Nora's lifeless body, hanging limply from Kaine's arms, anymore.

I heard him land a few feet in front of me. I looked up into his evil eyes, then to Nora, who was motionless and being carried bridal style by Kaine.

"You see what you did?" Kaine questioned. "Nora died because of you." He continued, whereas I just stayed silent. "If you had made her go away, or didn't love her, then she would still be alive." He said kneeling down to look me in the eyes.

"N-no," I started, "Y-you are the o-ne that k-ill-ed her."

"I may have killed her, but only cause she was in love with you. If she wasn't, she would now be a vampiric angel . . . just like me." Kaine replied.

"She would n-ever be like y-ou." I managed to get out.

"Oh yes, she would've been. Once turned, we rely on our more . . . primal instincts, and become more . . . animalistic." Kaine said.

"Then death i-is better than bec-oming anything l-ike you." I struggled to whisper. I could feel all of my strength draining, from my injuries and my emotions.

"Keh, I don't have time to waste talking to the likes of you." Kaine sneered as he stood up, turned around and prepared to take flight to devil-knows-where.

"W-wait!" I barely yelled. He stopped momentarily and turned back towards me. "L-leave her body . . . p-please."

He started laughing and looked at me with mirth filled eyes. "Oh Patch, if I left her body with you, then I wouldn't get the satisfaction of knowing that you will never find her body. This is your punishment for Nora's death." He said as he spread his wings and turned around.

"Goodbye, guardian angel." He said as he took off into the predawn sky, taking Nora's with him.

I finally collapsed onto the ground completely. _'Nora,' I thought, 'I'm so sorry.' I started to cry. 'I promised to protect you, but Kaine was right . . . in the end, it was my fault that you died. It was because I loved you . . .'_

I though as I started to slip into unconsciousness. The last thought I had before I let the encroaching darkness consume me was . . .

'_I'll never love anyone again.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Patch XD PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL AND I WILL BE POSTING IT SOON! It will be a two-shot . . . possibly a three-shot, depends how I feel, so please read it, it will be called**_ 'Three Years Without'_** PLEASE REVIEW!

Loz12


	16. SEQUEL! X3

**ATTENTION EVERYONE!**

**I have just published the first part of my (most likely) two-shot SEQUEL to THIS story!**

**Readers: !**

**Loz12: ! ^_^**

**So please go read it (NOW!) and son't forget your review, i would love your feedback, but please . . . no flamers, if you don't like my stories, you don't have to read them and I'm sick of really good authors on this site quitting because of negative reviews (not to mention the people leaving those reviews use an anonymous name, making them look cowardly and stupid XD sorry I'm raging!) **

**Anyway, please read it, it's called 'Three Years Without'**

**ALSO R&R!**

**Loz12**


	17. NOTE!

**URGENT, NEED ADVICE~!**

Hi all! I know, I know, I haven't updated in FOREVER XD But I have finished my other published stories, giving me 1 unfinished, uploaded story. THIS IS WHERE YOU GUYS COME IN! ^-^

I need some advice on what I should do story wise, so I've put up a new poll on my profile page!

If all/lots of you could go and vote on that it would be a great help!

On another note, I may not be updating my story 'Pure of Blood' til the end of the year, cause I find it doubtful, with all the work that comes with the final year of high school, that I'll be able to find the time to write anymore XD

Sorry AGAIN for not updating, but if you could vote it'd help me alot . . . and maybe give you something to read while you're waiting for me to update ;P

Keep Readingand Reviewing,

Loz12


End file.
